


Charlie Weasley Imagines

by WhisperingMoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Magic, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMoonlight/pseuds/WhisperingMoonlight
Summary: Since we were not blessed with Charlie Weasley in the films and the lack of Charlie Weasley imagines around, I've decided to write some.





	1. Introduction

Charlie Weasley Imagines written by me. I really wish we saw Charlie in the films. I'll try to update regularly but at the moment I'm struggling with ideas so please bare with me. I suppose I could use previous imagine ideas from my other books but you know, obviously write something new XD Not sure what else to say. I hope you like them :)

-Moon 


	2. Little Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has some good news for her husband.

You were sitting on the couch, a steaming hot mug of ginger and lemon tea in your hand and a book in your lap. You were wearing black leggings, scarlett red fuzzy socks and Charlie's sweater with a C on the front; it was the one that Mrs Weasley made and what she always made. Yours, a blue and silver one with your initial on, was currently hanging to dry.

  
Taking a sip of your tea, you closed your book and placed it on the coffee table that was sat in front of you. You then stretched your limbs then got up to check on your knitting which was upstairs, in the bedroom you and Charlie shared. It was going smoothly, about half-way through and would be done by the time your husband got home.  
You were knitting a very small jumper, just big enough to fit a newborn baby. It was going to be scarlet red with a golden letter B on the front. Gryffindor colours. Because your husband was a Gryffindor and you knew how much he and his family loved their Hogwarts house.

  
The past few months you had been feeling sick, not to mention dizzy and extremely. You also had the frequent need to pee. After having those symptoms for nearly a month, you decided to go to a healer. Charlie had been worried about you and sometimes he was reluctant to leave you by yourself but you always insisted that you were fine and that he should go.

  
You thought that you had caught a bug or you were stressed but the healer told you that you were pregnant. You were shocked but you were happy. The two of you hadn't been trying for a baby but it was something you had discussed. You were still scared to tell him even though you knew that he would be happy.  
The last few weeks you had been thinking about ideas on how to tell Charlie. You wanted it to be special and not just blurt it out. Yesterday you finally came up with the idea of knitting a tiny sweater and decided to tell him today.

  
* * *  
Charlie opened the door to his home and walked in, wiping his shoes on the welcome mat as he closed the door. Immediately warmth enveloped him and the smell of something delicious cooking hit his nostrils. He pulled off his coat and scarf, hanging them up on the coat rack that was by the door.

  
He made his way into the kitchen and found you cooking dinner, waving your wand and humming to yourself. Smiling, he leaned against the counter, watching you. He couldn't believe how lucky was to have you as his wife. Charlie pushed himself off the counter and walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

  
“Hello beautiful” He said, softly in your ear.

  
“Hi handsome” You replied, leaning back into his chest.

  
You turned in his arms and pressed your lips to his, wrapping your arms around his neck. He kissed you back, pulling you closer. You broke the kiss much to his disappointment and returned to cooking dinner. Charlie waved his wand at some plates and glasses, directing them towards the table before doing the same with the cutlery.

  
“How are you feeling?” Charlie asked, coming to stand next to you.

  
“I'm fine, Charlie” You replied, waving your wand at the bowl of potatoes and directing it towards the table.

  
“Are you sure? Because you puked again this morning” Charlie said, wrapping an arm around your waist.

  
“Baby, trust me when I say I'm fine” You replied, looking up at him.

  
Charlie didn't seem convinced but let it go, pressing a kiss to your forehead before helping you bring the rest of the food to the table. You both sat down, digging into the food which was mince and potatoes.

  
“How was work?” You asked him before taking a bite out of a potato. 

  
“Great! The new dragons are settling in well” He exclaimed, happily. 

  
You smiled at your husband's happiness. You had always admired him especially his enthusiasm and love for Dragons. After talking for awhile and finishing your dinner, you both sat down on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate.

  
“Your mum wants us to visit” You told him, curling into his side.

  
“She always wants us to visit. We'll see her at Christmas!” Charlie replied.

  
“Of course she does! We spend nearly all our time in Romania” You told him.

  
“We live here!” Charlie exclaimed.

  
“I know! I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to visit” You replied, standing up.

  
You placed your mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table and walked towards the armchair that was sat at the end of the coffee, thinking that now is the time to give Charlie his surprise. Charlie watched you curiously as you pulled something from behind the pillow that was on the chair. You straightened up and hid the sweater behind your back.  
“What's that?” He asked, trying to get a look at what was in your hands.

  
“A surprise for you” You replied, smiling at him but dodging, so he couldn't see.

  
“A surprise? You didn't have to get me anything” He said, now looking up at you.

  
“Well actually I made it. And it was kind of a surprise for me too” You told him.

  
Charlie had now straightened up, sitting on the edge of the seat and his mug now next to yours on the coffee table. Still hiding it behind your back, you walked over to him and told him to close his eyes. He did as you asked.

“Hold out your hands but do not open your eyes until I tell you to!” You told him.

  
He nodded and held out his hands in front of him. You silently placed the small jumper in his hands then told him to open his eyes. Charlie held up the jumper, staring at it curiously before looking at you.

  
“I love it but I don't think it will fit me” He told you.

  
“It's not for you” You said, giggling.

  
“Who is it for then?” He asked.

  
“Your son or daughter” You replied with a soft smile.

  
Charlie stared at you which worried you a little, but he soon snapped and stood up, wrapping his arms around you. You giggled as he lifted you up a little before he pulled you into a kiss.

  
“You're pregnant!” He exclaimed.

  
“Yeah. Its why I was sick” You replied with a smile.

  
“How far along are you?” He asked as you both sat down.

  
“I'll be 3 months tomorrow. I've known for a few weeks actually” You told him.

  
“A few weeks? Why didn't you tell me?!” He exclaimed.

  
"I wanted to find a perfect way to tell you" You replied, softly.

  
Charlie pulled you into a kiss again, wrapping an arm around you. He placed his hand on your belly and yours found his, laying on top of it. He stared at your joined hands as if he couldn't believe it.

  
“Our baby?” He said in disbelief.

  
“Our little dragon” You replied, softly.

  
Charlie smiled at you, pecking your lips as you snuggled into his side, his hand never leaving your belly. Resting your head on his shoulder, you listened to Charlie told about the baby, listing things that you needed to get and needed to you. You couldn't help but smile. Charlie was going to be an amazing dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader is female and she is a Ravenclaw :) I hate the way ao3 is setting out my imagine. Why can't it look like word?!
> 
> -Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like them. I surprised that there aren't that many imagines for Charlie.
> 
> -Moon


End file.
